


International Academy

by Masked_Shadow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #suckattags, Abused Denmark, Bad at summaries, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt! Denmark, M/M, Nordic Bros, academy au, everyone is rich, first fic, sorry for bad gammer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Shadow/pseuds/Masked_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias is at a high end school where everyone is rich and come from high class families. The poor Dane has a hard past and still gets the bad end of the stick. What is he going to do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day to day life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic and I'm terrible with spelling and grammar so sorry but I try! Please let me know how you like it!

It was a quiet day at the academy it was only Berwald, Tino, Lukas, and Emil were sitting at their study group table. But there is no Mathias around for any of them to see.

"Where's Mathias at?" Lukas asked looking around curiously.

"Who knows he's always running off" the swede sighed.

"I hope he's ok" the Fin sighed

"Who cares it's better without him we can actually study for once without interruption" the Icelandic boy said without a care in the world.

Meanwhile in Mathias's dorm room

"Fuckkk! Hardder!" The Dane cried as he was being thrust into by his friend Lars.

"You like that" the Dutch breathlessly chuckled as he pound harder into the moaning Dane.

"Ye- THERE FASTER HARDER!" He cried as he arch his back when the Dutch hit his prostate head on.

The Dutch man thrust both faster and harder into the Dane as hard and fast as he could because he could already feel his orgasm building inside of him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The Dane cried as he came all over him and the Dutch man's chest.

"Mathiasss!" The Dutch cried as he came into the Dane.

They lay their panting breathlessly as they came down from their high.

"That was fun" the Dutch said still trying to catch a breath.

"Ja nothing better than carefree sex right?" the Dane said breathlessly.

"Come on Lukas will eventually fall for you till then we'll have to do this" the Dutch said as he took out a joint and lit it."Wanna share?" The Dutch asked as he took a drag of the joint.

"Sure and I'm sure João will come around to." the Dane said and took the joint and took a long drag of the joint. "Umm this helps with everything." He chuckled.

A little while later the Dane showered and dressed before going to study hall to met with his "Nordic brothers". He called them brothers since they all had light hair and blue eyes as well that the all came from the Nordic countries. Once he saw the them he went over and sit with them.

" Hej." He said and smiles lazily

"Are you high?" Emil asked as he looked at him intensely.

"Ja." the Dane chuckles.

"So that's where you were getting high with Lars." said Lukas.

"Ja that's all." He chuckled has he tries to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"You know we have exams coming up." Emil says as he's studying.

"Studying is dumb." The Dane said

"Well it's not when you start to fail and have to retake them" said the Swede

"Whatever it's not even hard and I have the munchies so I'm going to eat if you're hungry follow me then." the Dane said.

"How is it he gets the highest score in the school and not study?" The Icelandic boy grumbled.

As he left nobody followed him he mentally sighed at that fact. 'Damn am I that hard to be with' he thought as he walked to a nearby bar to eat and drink.

Later he was at a bar and saw a pale man at the bar counter and sat beside him and the other notice him.

"Hey Mathias long time no see." Said the Prussian.

"Ja how are you Gilbert." He replied

"I'm fine waiting for Antonio and Francis to get here." He said happily.

"That's nice." He replied.

"So how are things going?" Gilbert asked.

"It could be better but it's not horrible." He chuckled.

"I hear ya!" He said with a big smile. "So how's your parents lately?"

The Dane just sat there and order a drink.

"That bad huh? They've always been so hard on you honestly I don't understand why you're able to be so happy all the time. But I'm glad you can still smile buddy." He said and pat his back.

"Ja but as long I'm away from them I'm able to be happy you know." He said and took his drink the bartender gave him and downed it in no time at all

“Well then I hope you never go back!” He said and took a drink of his beer

“Yeah well that's impossible because I want to take over the family business since I was a small child. My grandfather showed me how to make furniture when I was a small child. He ran the company till he died without ever intending to retire from his work, but I have to listen to my parents to be able to take the company over so I'm stuck doing anything they want but being here allows me to get some freedom and have them to stay away.” He said as he took another drink down the his throat.

“Ja I know you used to tell me all the time but your parents are absolutely the worst and treat you like shit, hell even Kiku knows that!” he exclaim.

“Ja I know but what am I supposed to do? Go against them and lose any chance to own the company?” He sighed and rubbed his face.

“I guess not huh? Well looks like my squad is here good luck man and enjoy life while you still can!” He said as he started to make his way to the Spaniard and Frenchmen.

“Thanks don’t get to drunk!” he called back as they left.

Mathias stayed there till he was able to forget all the pain he's been through whether it was from his parents or from his fellow “Nordic Brothers”.

When he finally got back to the campus he passed out on his bed that still smelled like sex from earlier this afternoon. He couldn't care less about it he just wanted to sleep away the pain and wake up a new person or better he wanted to wake up in his own dream of working along the side of his grandfather who worked hard and longed for his company he had built up from one small store in his town that handmade everything he sold.

By the time morning came the ear piercing alarm clock went off. The Dane opened his sleepy eyes and began to get up to shower and dress in his uniform. He took his phone, wallet, and bag and made his way to his first class. 

By the time he got there class had already started.

“Mathias Køhler! What do you think about showing up late like this!” the teacher yelled at him.

“That a drank way too much but will be fine once I clear my head but I’ll ace anything you give me.” He said calmly.

“Fine do the problem on the board since you think you're so good in under 3 mins.” he said showing the long equation on the board.

“No sweat teach.” He said as he walked up to the board and finished the equation on the board in under a minute and even doubled checked the work. “Done.” Was all he said and sat down.

The teacher went over the equation to make sure it was right. “Fine you got it right. If you're so smart then why do you show up late all the time?” the teacher asked. 

Everyone in the room turned to him waiting for the Dane to answer. He just sighed and looked around at everyone then back at the teacher.”Because I like most people I want to have fun what's wrong with that as long as I get good grades you shouldn't worry about it honestly.” He sighed out and began to work on the classwork assignment and finished it before anyone else and turned it in and left the classroom without a word.

Mathias went outside he still had thirty mins to kill before his next class he just laid under a large willow tree behind the school where most people don't go enjoying his peace is little slice of heaven he thought of it. It didn’t take long before his pace was ruin by the sound of his phone going off. He took it out to see who it was and it was his father he took a deep breath before he answer.

“Hallo?” He said.

“Hallo son I’m just letting you know that your mother and I will be in town with a few other CEO’s from the Scandinavia that come from similar companies for a business meeting about sharing designs of furniture. They want us to have a dinner with all our son’s so I expect you to be there dressed formally and don’t show up late or I will end you understand?” his father's voice was cold and straight to the point.

“Yes father I will not be late promise.” He said strain pulling on his voice.

“Good I’ll see you there then.” His father said and hung up.

Mathias sat there and was trying to calm down. Then the bell started to ring he snapped out of his thoughts and started to go to his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long! But life got in the way so here's a new chapter!

Classes for the Dane went by so slowly that it was killing him he just wanted to curl up in his bed for the rest of the day. He did not want to think about his parents for the moment it was already killing him that they were coming in town.

 

Once the bell rang for lunch he got up and made his way to the library. He did not feel like eating, the weight of his parents coming would just make him puke from being nervous. Instead of thinking of what was going to happen he began to study. Studying or reading was his way to escape his thoughts and over active mind from thinking to much, but he could still see his hands shaking a bit.

*Lunch Room*

"Hey did your parents call you guys as well about having a dinner meeting this weekend?" Tino said as he ate.

"Ja I believe it will be all our parents right?" The Swede asked.

"Yeah our parents told us the same thing. Umm I believe even Mathias parents will be there." Emil said softly as he read his book.

"I wonder what they're like I don't think I've ever seen them." Lukas said thinking thoughtfully. 

The other three nodded their heads in unison thinking back that they have not in fact met or seen the Danes parents.

"Speaking of which I'm surprise he's not here terrorizing us about meeting our parents." Berwald said looking around.

"I'm surprise too." The Finn said softly and pouted. "I feel like he's been hiding from us lately you think we did something wrong?" He asked.

"It is a bit weird not having him around I have to admit." Icy said and put his book down.

"But you usually don't want him around right Emil?" The Norwegian asked.

"Y-yeah I didn't say I didn't like it! Just that it's weird!" Emil said defending himself.

"Calm down I didn't mean to trigger you." Lukas said putting his hands up.

It wasn't long when they finished their food and it was time to go back to class.

Mathias made it for his next class and slowly finished his last three classes. Once it was over he left to his dorm and did his homework assignments which took him under an hour to do. He sighed and laid in his bed thinking of the dinner that was soon to come.

There was a knock coming from his door he really didn't want to answer it but got up anyway. He opened the door to find a small Japanese boy standing there.

"Hej Kiku!" He said putting on his best smile.

" Kon'nichiwa Mathias-kun, may I come in?" He asked politely as always.

"Of course come in!" He said and moved aside for the boy to pass.

Once the door was close Mathias sat on his bed as Kiku sat at his desk. Despite the Danes wild attitude his room was always kept clean and well organized.

"So what's up?" He asked Kiku curious.

"I heard your parents were coming to town." He said simply.

"H-how'd you know that?" He asked in awe.

"I heard Tino and the others talking about it." Kiku said softly and looked at the Dane with a soft expression. "Will you be alright?"

Mathias had known Kiku since he was 10 years old. Their parents met for business at Kiku's parents house.

*Flashback*

Mathias and his parents showed up at a very traditional Japanese home. Once they were at the door they were greeted by the Honda family they were kind and allowed them in the humble abode.

Mathias was tutored from a young age and knew a lot about other culture and many languages.

Once they were in the home Mathias began to take his shoes off in respect of the Japanese culture. Then was told sternly from his father to stop and that it was inappropriate. Luckily for the boy the Honda's explain that it was fine since they were going to ask them to take them off anyways and had slipper for them to wear instead. They told his parents that in Japan it's traditional to take off their shoes before entering a home.

After they were officially in the home Mathias and Kiku were formally introduce Mathias bowed to him in respect. The Honda's were impressed by his cultural knowledge. After dinner their parents went to speak about designing custom furniture for the Handa's, leaving their kids to play.

 

Mathias and Kiku were both shy at first but before they knew it they were talking about their favorite books.

"I didn't think you would read a lot of Japanese Mathias-san." Kiku said in excitement.

"Ja I was taught to speak and read a lot of languages because I was told it was good to have a lot of knowledge. My grandfather told me I could read new stories I've never heard of before and help inspire us as humans!" He said with a big smile.

"That's amazing!" He said in awe.

"It's nothing I just want to be like my grandpa I really miss him but I have to be strong!" Mathias said his voice full of pride.

Kiku giggled softly. "You must be like your grandpa because your parents look really tense and strict."

"Ja they are really strict but it's ok I just keep thinking of grandpa and what he would want me to do!" He said even though his voice faultered a bit.

They then moved outside to get fresh air there was a nice breeze out that evening causing Mathias's shirt to keep raising up his back.

"It's so pretty here and the cherry blossoms are blooming to!" He said in excitement.

"Yeah they are. Umm.. Mathias-san. Can I ask you something?" Kiku said in a hushed tone.

"Sure and you can just call me Mathias or Mathias-kun." He said and smiled.

"Ok Mathias-kun. Why do you have so many bruises and cuts on your back and even on your chest?" He asked gently. 

Mathias pulled down his shirt and brought it closer to his body by wrapping his arms around him.

"I can't tell you I was told to never show people or talk about it!" He said in a panicked voice.

"It's ok I won't tell! And you don't have to tell me but it's not a good thing to have them. Are they from your parents maybe?" He asked worried for the other.

"Promise you won't tell?" He said and looked at the other boy.

"Promise." He said seriously.

"When I do things wrong my parents punish me but I'm ok I'm fine as long as I work hard to succeed my grandfather." He said softly.

Afterwards their parents were done talking and they left. Once they got to their hotel room Mathias was punished for making his father and mother look bad in front of the Honda family. They sent him to sleep on the floor leaving him with more bruises.

*End of Flashback*

"I will be fine Kiku it will only be for the dinner in public they can't hurt me. Before you know it I'll be back here across from your room." He said and smiled softly. "Thank you for worrying though." 

 

"Your welcome Mathias-kun." Kiku said and left back to his dorm once he really made sure that the Dane was ok.

 

Mathias knew night was aproching and knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. He texted Lars to bring a joint for him so he could pass out. And that's exactly what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments on what you think and want to see!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you if you want to see anything happen and also leave some kudos if you like they seem fun! Let me know if you like it please!


End file.
